Changes
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: After several years, Dudley has reached the age of 24. As life settles in around him, he meets a young woman who captures his heart, and her imaginative nature drives him to learn more about his nearly estranged cousin, and the strange world he grew up beside. DudleyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Usually i put the Note after the chapter, but as this is the first one, i figured id put it at the begining.

I had this crazy idea, that years after they're out of school, Dudley meets a woman who's imagination spurs him to get to know Harry a little more.

I got the idea from Harry and Dudley's encounter in the 7th book when the Dursley's are fleeing the area for their safety.

Hope it works alright :) trying not to Mary Sue the girl in here, you'll see what i mean

Shes a recycled character. I just liked her too much to get rid of her.

* * *

Dudley Dursley wasn't an unattractive man, but he wasn't the greatest looking either.

He had finally lost the massive amount of weight he had carried as a child and early teen, and through a careful diet and exersize routine, he was able to keep in shape and sported a build similar to that of a rugby player.

He still had light blonde hair that he combed down, and while he had lost a substantial amount of weight, he still had a slightly round face, so he kept a short beard to keep the baby look away.

He worked in the same company as his father, now going gray, although in a different department. He had found himself to be different than his father in many ways at work He didn't yell so much as direct, and he got along with more people.

Sighing, he looked at the clock and then back to the mirror, straightening his tie. He lived on his own now, a two bedroom flat close to work. He was so close; he could walk, and usually only used his car to visit his parents.

This particular day was mild, with just enough cloud cover that the sun didn't beat down on him as he stepped out of the building. Businesses were just opening, early shoppers and individuals heading to work were heading down the street.

Today was a little different than any other. Today was his mother's birthday. He planned on visiting with a present, and as he turned a corner, a block or so from his building, he noticed a flower shop opening. Pausing briefly, he looked over what little they had out, and after a moment's thought he decided to come back after he was off. Just as he turned, he glimpsed someone in the back of the store.

It was a young woman, maybe a year or so younger than him. She had long, strawberry blonde hair that was tied back loosely and was dressed in a white ruffled skirt with a pale blue blouse tucked in, and wearing whicker wedge sandals with white straps.

He found himself wondering if his mother would approve. She was plenty pretty enough, seemed to have good sense. After he turned away, realizing he was nearly late for work, he found himself not caring what his parents thought anymore. Usually his relationships were based on their opinions. He was so struck with this woman, he didn't care _what_ she was. Not even if she turned out to be.. like his cousin.

Frowning as he made his way to the elevator, he thought about Harry for the first time in months. The relationship had been tense for years, ever since they had been small. Even after they were both out of school and Harry now married and expecting a child, There was minimal contact. Harry and his parents remained polite to each other, but there were never visits. His cousin respected his parents to send letters and cards through the mail, and the only time he had ever brought another wizard over was his new wife, a witch who was very pretty. He had left the door open to them to attend the wedding, with a warning that it would be mostly witches and wizards attending, but Dudley had been on a trip and his parents still refused to be connected with that 'nonsense' as possible.

He and Harry had gotten a little closer, letters came and went every few months; they exchanged the usual news and even a photograph or two. Dudley kept the weeding picture he had hidden, because of all things… it _ moved._ Of all pictures to send, it had to be a magic one.

The door to the elevator opened, breaking his thoughts off and he greeted his father as he passed his desk, ready for another day of the usual.

However, his day didn't go as planned.

He didn't get through all the drill he planned on, finding himself spacing out more than he should. He almost ran over his lunch break and he spilled coffee down his front so that he had to keep his jacket on and buttoned.

By the end of the day he was hot and cursing the girl he'd glimpsed through the window. She hadn't left him alone all day. He bid his father farewell distractedly, promising to see him shortly and began his walk home. He told himself he wouldn't stop for flowers like he had originally planned…

But he couldn't help himself.

His feet slowed as he neared the small shop, wondering if she was still there.

She was.

He entered the shop and was nearly floored. Not only was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, she could sing too. He browsed through the flowers, wondering what his mother would like best but hardly paying attention; he was too focused on the woman.

Not long after he entered, he glanced over to see her heading his way. Time slowed for him as he watched her walk, the heels making her skirt swing and gave her hips a gentle sway.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile. Even in her heels she was a head shorter than him, and Dudley found he had to look down at her. "Are you looking for an anniversary bouquet? I have a few made up already if you would like to look." She said helpfully after he failed to answer. Annaversary? No, no, that's not what he wanted.

"Ah, no." He coughed awkwardly to clear his throat. "Single, actually. No, It's my mother's birthday, thought she may like some flowers." Was that a light of intrest in her green eyes?

"Oh, I see." She smiled brightly. "Here, I have some vases and bouquets over here, lets see if there's anything she would like. Whats her name?"

"Petunia."

"Oh! I have a few hanging baskets of those, or, I could make up a gift basket. Does she like to garden?" Dudley nodded mutely in answer, pretending to be veery interested in a rose. "How about I make up a gift basket?" She asked. He looked over at her to see her smile and smiled back.

"That sounds wonderful." He said. "Thank you." She waved him off and went behind the counter, pulling out a basket and after a few awkward moments, he found himself enjoying picking different flower seeds and fruits for a garden.

They spent a good fifteen minutes on it, and in the end, it was rather impressive. A vase stood in the center of the basket with tulips and roses, a large red bow tied around the neck. The woman had placed fake green grass; witch looked more like long green plastic ribbons to Dudley, and all around the vase she put fake flowers and the seed packets. All this she wrapped in crinkly see through paper, tying another bow around this to keep it shut.

"Thank you very much… ah…" Dudley faltered. In all that time, he hadn't gotten her name.

"Annabelle." She smiled. "And your welcome…" She paused, looking for his name.

"Dudley." He said smiling. He glanced at the time and made a decision. It was now or never. "Listen, I know we just met, and I'm sure a woman like you has someone already, but I would like to ask for your number." He about died at the flush that lit up her face with her smile.

"No, single too." She laughed. She reached over the counter and as he counted out the bill, she scrawled some numbers down and her name. They exchanged what was I their hands, and Dudley, after staring at it for a moment, put her number in his jacket pocket where he knew it wouldn't get lost. She turned back around from the register and reluctantly, Dudley picked up the basket.

"Thanks again." He smiled. "It was very nice to meet you, Annabelle."

"It was very nice to meet you too, Dudley." She replied. "Talk to you soon?" She asked with a hint of suppressed hope in her voice. He nodded.

"Talk to you soon." He said, and turned to leave. Outside the shop, he paused to wave to her before he continued on to where his car was parked.

-x-

He arrived at his parent's house, still number 4 on Privet Drive, half an hour later than he had meant to. However, his parents never complained about anything he did, half the reason he'd gotten into so much trouble when he was younger. He flinched at remembering when he and Harry had been in their fifth year of school. He did not like to remember that summer, or the one before or after.

Petunia about cried at her present from him, and nearly fainted at the necklace Vernon had gotten her. All in all, it was a nice evening. No mention of Harry, or, best yet, his mother asking him about grandkids. He was only 24, plenty of time for kids.

He left the house late that night, after visiting his old room and for a moment, he paused by Harry's there were still a few random knick knacks left over from his stay. A quill, a roll of parchment. He didn't understand his cousins world very much. They had never gotten along well enough for him to learn about it.

On his way home, he patted his pocket to be sure Annabelles number was still there, and relaxed a little when it was. It was the only thing that let him know it hadn't all been a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Dudley woke the next morning an hour earlier than usual. He couldn't help it. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since, well ever. He hummed like his father did as he got ready for work, and nearly skipped down the stairs. Life was good, he had to say. He could wave to her on the way to work, and perhaps stop by afterwards.

He was out of the apartment and down the stairs in record time, whistling as he went. He'd put Annabelle's number into his phone the night before, so he wasn't worried about that. Now, he was wondering where to take her to dinner. What did she like? Was she allergic to anything? He was so flustered about this, he entirely passed by the shop without realizing it. He made to turn back, but not wanting to look like a moron, he kept going.

His day wasn't out to a good start because of this. He was tapping a pen on his desk at about on o'clock when a co-worker entered the room; a dark haired, lanky young man with a drive to match his fathers.

"Hey Dursley, you alright? You've been out of it since yesterday." He said, picking imaginary lint from his sleeve, coffee balanced perfectly in one hand on top of a notebook. Dudley sighed, glaring at him. It was hard enough to concentrate on the work in front of him.

"Promise not to tell my father, Jacob?" he asked. That was the pain when you worked with family, word got around.

"Yeah, sure." Jacob said. He wasn't too fond of Vernon Dursley, he'd worked under him for three years and only just gotten out from underfoot.

"Met this girl yesterday." Dudley finally sighed. "Briefly, really, runs the flower shop on Drussel Ave. Her name is Annabelle."

"Oh? Whats she look like?" Jacob asked, smirking.

"Red hair and green eyes, petite." Dudley said, making Jacob roll his eyes.

"No, I mean 'whats she look like'?" and he sat down his notebook to suggestively cup his hands in front of his chest and wiggled his fingers with a wink. Dudley laughed and chucked a pen harmlessly at him.

"She's the best thing on two legs." He grinned in sport. He was a guy, come on. He was going to think that way. Jacob caught the pen and leaned back against the counter.

"So, taking her to dinner?" he asked. Dudley shrugged.

"Not sure yet. She's right on my way to work, so it seems pointless to call. Can just walk in and say hello. I'll have to figure something out and ask her to dinner, not sure where though."

"I can help there, give me some slack, I can search up a few places." Jacob said, scratching his hair. "Now, I'm curious, why don't you want your parents to know?" Dudley sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"My mother will freak, and my father won't shut up, and then my mum will start pestering me about getting married and having kids. I want to avoid that as long as possible." He loved his parents, but he was over wanting to be coddled by them. Jacob was thinking still about the restaurant, but he laughed at Dudley's dilemma.

"Well, I can't help you with the parents, but you said this girl might own the flower shop?" He asked. Dudley nodded.

"Didn't ask, but it's possible. I didn't see anyone else there."

"Then I wouldn't take her anywhere too fancy. Maybe Italian, just not five star. Wait awhile for that, wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable." Dudley nodded at this. It made sense.

"Italian does sound like a good idea." He said. "Sure, what the hell, if you really want to, you can help me look up a few places." He grinned. "Come back around break time, we can walk across the street to that diner if you want." He knew he'd be desperate to get out by then. Jacob grinned with a wink and sauntered off with his coffee and notebook. Dudley sighed, Jacob was a good worker, so he'd let him this once. Not that the guy didn't mess around anyway. He was always ahead, and was probably a little more qualified for this spot than he himself was, but Dudley was grateful that his father had gotten him into it.

At lunchtime, he and Jacob sat in the diner across the way like many of the others in their building. The other young man had a list of three or four promising places, and by the end of break, Dudley had his choice. He'd been to the restaurant once before, several years ago with a girl so he knew it was good.

And so, with heart in mouth, he left work that day with a nervous twitch in his step, making his way down the familiar path home. He paused as he turned the corner to the street her shop was on and checked the time so those around him wouldn't notice he was trying to calm frayed nerves. Never before had a girl made him feel this flustered. He thought of all the things he'd done when he was younger and felt gloom settling in his heart, he didn't deserve a girl like that. She seemed far too nice of a woman to be with a guy like him. Sure, he was better now but still… Shaking his head, he moved forward, smoothing his hair and making sure his tie was straight.

The shop was still open, and his heart seemed to go from beating steady to a sort of jittery tap dance. He paused before he'd be visible through the window, took a deep breath, and went inside, smiling.

He was caught completely off guard. He wasn't sure exactly _why_ he assumed she would be wearing a skirt and blouse again today, but he certainly wasn't expecting the tattered, dirty jeans or worn old band shirt. She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail today, and in addition to her soiled clothes, she had a smudge of dirt on her face where she must have wiped sweat off her brow.

When she heard the bell twinkling above her shop door, Annabelle looked dup to see Dudley, she flushed nearly scarlet and hurriedly tried to wipe her hands clean, making him laugh.

"So sorry." She said as Dudley tried not to laugh, his grin gave it away though. "Re-potting, you know. He said, nodding meaningfully at the many empty pots waiting to be rinsed and have new plants added to them.

"I see that." He chuckled, then cleared his throat and straightened his face to something a little less amused.

"So what brings you by here?" Annabelle asked with a smile. "I doubt you're bying flowers for your mum again." Dudley laughed.

"Actually, I work right around the corner from here." He said. "And since it's on my way back home, I thought instead of waiting to call, I'd stop in and ask you properly out to dinner." He closed his eyes, turned away, then back around, somehow keeping a straight face. This was terribly out of character for him. "Miss. Annabelle, I would be delighted if you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening." Anna belle was trying not to giggle, her face back to bright red.

"I would be absolutely charmed." She said with a smile.

"What time would work for you?" Dudley asked, still grinning.

"I close my shop at six every weekday, and three on Saturdays. I keep closed on Sundays." She said. "The only day I'm busy is Tuesday."

"How about Friday?" He asked. "Nine o'clock?" Annabelle smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." She said. Dudley smiled and left to let her close up for the day. It was only two days until Friday.

Two incredibly long days.

Dudley wasn't sure how he made it, but Wednesday and Thursday took forever. Even the shows he liked to watch took far too long. He hardly slept his nerves were so high. He stopped by Annabelle's shop to make sure he knew where she lived, and then headed home to get ready.

Come nine o'clock he was turning down her street. She lived a ways outside the city where it was a little more country than the surrounding suburbs. Her home was small and made of brick with a brick wall surrounding the yard and he could see a garden in one corner. The front yard had flowering shrubs and flower pots. He wondered when she had the time to keep her yard looking this way when she ran her own business.

He parked his car in the driveway and headed up to the house. He flattened his hair again and rang the doorbell, hoping he wasn't too early, or that she'd changed her mind. In the few moments it took for her to open the door, Dudley was sure it was a lot longer.

Annabelle had her hair pulled back in a simple half ponytail, the rest hung down her back in waves and was wearing a nice blouse and long skirt.

"You ready?" Dudley asked. Annabelle smiled.

"Yes." She said, taking his arm when he offered it. He opened the car door for her, and took the few moments between her door closing and him getting into the car to take a deep breath and calm himself.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Here's chapter two :)

I wanted to update all three of my active fic's on my birthday today :)

Hope you enjoy it, let me know if you want the actual date or a summary.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes 3

Three weeks.

Was it possible for time to have gone so quickly? Dudley doubted it, but sure enough, the calendar on his desk showed the time had indeed passed.

Work passed quickly now, he just had to think about their few dates and his stops at her shop. He'd only started stopping in for lunch this past week, hoping not to make Annabelle feel rushed.

Their first date had started out awkward, but by the end, they were laughing and exchanging work stories. Somehow in all this time they had avoided speaking about their families. They'd spoken about school and the world around them, but never about when they were young or their parents. He had a feeling she was trying to avoid that as much as he was.

Unfortunately, he feared a meeting with his parents would come sooner than he wanted. He frowned, tapping his pen on his desk as he thought and tried to get through his tasks for the day. His father had noticed his slight decline in productivity and distracted appearance. So far he had been able to avoid questions, but that wouldn't last too long.

Either way, he was trying not to worry too much about that yet. He would figure it out when the time came. Today was Tuesday, so he would stop into see Annabelle and then head home. She always was busy this day, but Dudley found himself dreading sitting at home watching his Tuesday show alone.

He talked to his father after work, trying to be as normal as possible and avoid questions about why he was acting oddly, which was rather easy to do. All he had to do was mention something that had recently happened to send Vernon on a tirade and they could make it out to his company car without a hitch. Dudley knew this couldn't last long, but he wanted it to as long as it could.

After waving farewell, Dudley walked towards Annabelle's, finally relaxing. The sun was warm and the city bustling and he was just feeling happily content when he nearly ran into the door of the shop.

Shaking his head to clear it, he peered inside. It seemed to be deserted. Checking his phone, he found no messages, but when he looked again, he noticed an apology sign and just under that, taped to the outside of the door, he found an envelope with his name written on it. He opened it, frowning, wondering what on earth could have happened.

_Dudley, _

_I'm terribly sorry for not letting you know I was closing early today, was rather a last minute decision. The day was slow and I figured it would be alright. _

_I was hoping that you could come by my house tonight; I know what time you get off so I'll be expecting you in about an hour. _

_You can send a message if you'd like, just so that I know for sure. I'd rather not be alone tonight._

The final line was what got him.

Dudley almost sprinted home, ran up the stairs, and changed as fast as he could without looking sloppy. He didn't normally wear street clothes, and tonight would be her first time seeing him in any. They were still nice, high end clothes, tailored jeans and a button down shirt that he left un-tucked. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and added a little more cologne before he left, trying not to speed as he worried over what was wrong. Was she just lonely? Or had something happened between her and her father?

He made it to her home about the time she'd expect, and he made himself calmly walk up to the door and rang the bell. When she answered the door, he didn't take in her appearance right away like he usually did, no, the first thing he noticed was the smell. It was amazing.

"You made dinner?" He asked stupidly, looking down at her. His reaction made her smile, which almost hid the red in her eyes.

"Yes, I made dinner." She said. "I'm not very good at it, I can only follow recipes, I can't alter anything on my own, and if I don't pay close attention, I usually end up burning things." She said, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sure you're a perfectly good cook" Dudley smiled at her. She laughed and waved her hand at him, brushing off the compliment with a blush. They made small talk while Annabelle got out plates and set up the table, Dudley looking around the home. There were touches of masculinity, like a man had lived here at some point. However, Dudley knew she lived alone. He did catch glimpse of a photograph with a stern looking blonde man at a desk, a pair of spectacles sitting on his nose. A few dried flower buds sat around the frame, and after peering further into the home, he could see one or two more of the same man.

Deciding not to ask, He kept his eyes in the kitchen, helping where and when Annabelle would let him before joining her at the table with a brandy she'd poured for him, knowing he liked the drink.

Despite what Annabelle said, Dudley found her to be a damn good cook. It was a little blander than some peoples, but the chicken was moist and the green beans a little burnt but it tasted great to him.

He did notice over the meal that she was a lot quieter than usual, and that her normal bubbly attitude was subdued. He could finally stand it no longer when they were cuddled on her couch with coffee. He looked down at her, moving some hair out of her face.

"You alright? You didn't get into it with your dad, did you?" He asked. Annabelle shook her head.

"No, I didn't." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "No, I suppose I ought to tell you, probably should have before now." Dudley frowned, wondering what it could be. "My father actually died a few years ago, I'd only just turned 18. Today just happens to be the anniversary of his death." She faltered to silence, fiddling with her thumbs as he sat there, just holding her.

Dudley wasn't sure what to say, what could he? "I'm sorry to hear about your father." He said quietly after a moment, to which she just nodded. He watched her for a moment longer, trying to hold herself together, then got up. Making sure she stayed where she was, he made tea, dug out some cookies after searching for a bit, and once these were sitting out on the coffee table, he poured her a cup, placed some cookies on the saucer, and handed it to her and then snuggled back up as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Tell me about him." He said. Annabelle smiled and snuggled a little closer, and started talking slowly, but soon got lost in the memories.

"Well, I don't remember much from when I was little, I just remember mum never wanted me. I 'held her back.' They'd had a one night stand, and she'd never seen him again. When she found out she was pregnant, she hired a detective to track him down on just a picture and a first name. It took three years to find him, and when she did, she packed me and the few things I had up, and dumped me and the custody papers on his doorstep, then left without a word.

"I just remember seeing his stunned face, watching her go, and then looking down at me, holding a big old book and looking completely lost. It's all a little fuzzy but I remember.

"Everything was a bit awkward at first, since he was used to living on his own, and never was good with personal relationships. But eventually we got used to each other, and there's no better dad I could have asked for. I was six when he got his Psychiatry Degree, and things really took off for us then. He was considered one of the best.

"Busy as he was, he still found time for me. Trips to the zoo maybe four times a summer, ice skating in the winter, always attended any school play I was in. County fairs, I always tried to enter something." Annabelle rambled on, Dudley watching. She seemed to be better once she was drinking tea. He laughed at the funny stories, groaned at the embarrassing, teased when she'd been grounded for things no other parent would ground for, but as she was such a good child most of the time, there hadn't been much her father could do but that.

She cried when she recalled the day he had died. Their house had just been paid off, his office was a busy as it had ever been, she had just opened her own shop and it seemed that life would be perfect. Funny, how life liked to come crashing down around you at times like this. Dudley simply held her for a few minutes.

Then somehow, after a little longer talking about when she was younger, the topic turned to him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Not much to tell, really." He muttered. "Nothing great like you." He smiled at her, which made her giggle a little.

"I'm sure there's plenty of interesting things in your child hood." She said. Dudley gave a pained smile. If only she knew. He recalled how Harry had jumped to the school roof that one time. Turned his teachers wig blue, set the snake on him and Piers (sp), and then after their separate school years started… floating Aunt Marge, house elves, Dementors (just the memory of these made him go pale and clammy), and evil dark wizards after them.

"Ah well, not really." He said, shrugging. "Was a brat, honestly. Always got what I wanted. Was a fat kid too, I'll show you some pictures. No siblings either, but grew up with my cousin who was orphaned when we were just a year old. My parents treated him like crap, so, I did too." He frowned guiltily, remembering how, even though Dudley had beaten him down all their lives, Harry had still saved him when they were 15, even when he hadn't needed too. He could have ran.

He didn't dwell too long on his elementary days, his intermediate and finishing school days were the most interesting. Smelting's had, actually, been a lot of fun. He'd met Jacob there in his final school years, and while Dudley was better behaved, Jacob was more of the trouble maker, always in detention, but still got good marks.

Despite the humiliating behavior of his early childhood, Annabelle laughed at all his stories, her mind distracted from the gloom of the day. They stayed up well into the night, and, after a bit of urging on her part, he stayed the night.

-x-

The next morning, Dudley was woken by the smell of bacon and sausage floating up the stairs to him. It took a moment to remember where he was, and when he did, he smiled slightly. Well, this was a wake-up call he could get used to. He normally just had a bowl of cereal and a banana in the morning.

Getting up, he put his clothes from the night before back on, he'd get by with them today, he was too far from his apartment to get there, dressed properly, and to work on time. Downstairs, Annabelle was dressed and pink in the face as she went about cooking barefoot. He stood watching her for a minute before moving into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said, sliding an arm around her and kissing her cheek. She smiled and glanced sideways at him, her face going red.

"Morning, Dudley." She said. "Hope you like bacon."

"Who doesn't?" He asked, laughing. She laughed with him, and not long after, she had everything on the table. They chatted through breakfast about what they could expect that day at work, and also about what they had talked about the night before.

Dudley was deep in thought on the drive to work, and as he had offered to drive Annabelle as well, she watched him curiously. When he stopped outside her shop, she leaned over to give him a kiss, and as she pulled away, frowned.

"You alright?" She asked. He nodded, spotting just the person he'd need walking towards his building.

"Yes, I am. Just been thinking…" He drifted off.

"About what?" She asked.

"My cousin. Seems to be cropping up in my thoughts a lot lately." Annabelle smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"You told me last night, you never really made up. You had a moment, but it didn't last long." Dudley nodded to this. They'd had no choice. He remembered being rooted to the spot, wondering what would happen to Harry. He'd had a sinking feeling that he'd never see his cousin alive again. But he had, just…. Ever gotten around to talking much. "Maybe…" Annabelle ventured slowly. "I know you never got a long, but maybe, it's time for you to sit down and talk with him." She said. "Get everything off your mind. Apologize for all the things you said were weighing on your mind." Dudley blinked and looked at her.

"Maybe you're right, maybe it is." He said. "Honestly, I wouldn't expect him to make the first move, be a little pretentious of me after all the crap I put him through over the years." Annabelle laughed a little.

"It'll be fine." She said, kissing him. "I better go open the shop, and you're nearly late. See you for lunch?" She asked. Dudley frowned, shaking his head.

"No, no I think I'll get the letter written and send it on break. How about dinner though?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Alright, have a good day, love."

"I will, you too." He smiled as she shut the door, then drove off as she walked away.

His mind was racing, How would he get the letter to Harry? He never actually got his address. Just as he was worrying about this, he saw just what he'd need.


	4. Chapter 4

Changes 4

Dudley had to hurry.

He had parked his car beside his fathers, and had jogged out into the street, glancing up and down for the person he had seen. How many times had he noticed them, and just looked the other way? Pretending they weren't there?

Their fashion sense was really very strange, and he did wish they would _try_ to blend in better. Some just didn't seem to care. This one, however, seemed to be about his age, and the only difference was the scarlet shirt that looked like a sports jersey with a great golden lion on the back. He knew the significance of this, because he had seen it many times hanging in Harry's room if his door had been left open too far. He chased after him, hoping to catch him before he vanished. He had seen them do this on a number of occasions.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled, shoving through a few business men, too wrapped up in the time to bother moving out of the way. The man he was trying to catch the attention of didn't seem to realize he was being addressed, and Dudley wracked his brain for anything that might help. Scarlett… Golden lion… what had been the name on the shirts and flags? He finally remembered, just as the wizard paused to spin on his heel. "GRYFFINDOR! Hold UP!" He almost screamed. No one paused but the wizard, looking around in curiosity. Dudley slowed, trying to catch his breath. "Hold.. up." He gasped, stopping beside him.

"You okay there?" The wizard asked. Dudley nodded, noting that this particular wizard had reddish hair, and looked as he'd been involved in a few explosions. His hair was singed in the front, and his eyebrows were half grown back.

"I need a favor." Dudley said, straightening up and fixing his hair. "I'm not like you, I'm a… what do call 'em…" He frowned, trying to think.

"Muggles?" The wizard offered helpfully. Dudley nodded.

"Yeah, those. My cousin, he's one of you. And I know how your mail system works, sort of. I wanted to know if you had an owl." The wizard seemed a little taken aback, but nodded.

"Yeah, sure I do." He said.

"Would you mind meeting somewhere later in the day, here, maybe? And you could send the letter for me." Dudley said, feeling incredibly awkward. The wizard seemed to be along the same lines of thought.

"Well who's the letter for?" He asked. Dudley relaxed a little. He'd forgotten Harry was a celebrity.

"Harry Potter." He said. The reaction was almost instant. The Wizards eyes bugged out a little and he shook his head.

"Really? You're the cousin he always complained about?" He asked. "Seamus Finnagin (sp), nice to meet you Dursley." He grinned, offering a hand. Dudley frowned, taking his hand.

"Nice to… meet you too?" He said. How much had Harry complained? This Seamus guy probably thought he was some fat guy who got everything his way.

"Alright, how about 12:30, I'll meet you back here. That's lunch break for me. I'll take your letter and have my owl deliver. I haven't talked to Harry in years, geeze." He shook his head. "I imagine you haven't either?"

"Not really." Dudley shrugged. He glanced at his watch and then back and Seamus. "I gotta go, if I show up late my dad's going to interrogate me. Thanks again, I'll be here."

"And so will I!" and with that, he vanished with a spin on his heel and a pop, making Dudley jump.

Well… he'd have to get used to it.

-x-

Over the next four hours, Dudley worked, leaving a document open for the letter. He moved back to it as he thought of how to word things, and at about 12 o'clock, he checked to be sure the coast was clear, and printed it out, snatching it from the printer before anyone, especially Jacob, could see it. He sat down and leaned back, reading it over again before setting it in an envelope, sealing, and addressing it with his home address, and Harry's name written in large letters in the middle. He headed down to street level, skirting his father's office, and made it to the spot he had stopped Seamus at, hoping he hadn't forgotten.

He hadn't

At exactly 12:30, Seamus popped back into existence, nearly giving Dudley a heart attack. Rubbing his chest, he handed the letter to an apologetic Seamus.

"Thanks again." Dudley said. "This actually does mean a lot."

"Sure, no problem." Seamus smiled. "Just remember, keep this to a down low with the other muggles, since not everyone knows we exist and all." He said. Dudley nodded.

"I know. And ah, might wanna take it easy with the explosives there." He said, nodding to his singed hair. Seamus rolled his eyes, and was gone in an instant.

-x-

At the end of the day, Dudley left early, going to the shop. Annabelle greeted him with a smile.

"Hey! You're off early today!" She said. He smiled, kissing her cheek. He noticed she often had a relieved look on her face when she saw him, like she was afraid he'd simply stop coming in. Today it was rather more pronounced. Was it because he hadn't seen her at lunch time?

"Yeah, thought I'd leave a little early." He smiled.

"You get your letter sent?" She asked, he nodded, twitching his shirt a little.

"Yes, and I was also thinking, We've been dating for three, four weeks now…" he paused at the flicker of worry that ran through her eyes.

"Would you like to come to my parents for dinner?" He asked. "Sudden, I know, but I just thought of it and figured I'd ask. Still have to talk to my father, but I'm sure they won't mind." He frowned hoping the look on her face wasn't fear, or horror.

It was neither, as she broke out into what he thought was the most dazzling smile he had ever seen.

"I'd _love_ to meet your parents." She said. They'd spoken so much the night before, she really did want to meet them, although Dudley was a little, well embarrassed. Especially by his mother's nicknames for him. He shuddered as 'diddykins' ran through his mind.

"Well, let me go catch my dad before he drives off, and I'll be right back." He said, kissing her over the counter and then hurrying back out the door to jog across the street to the parking area for their business building. He caught the large man just as he was unlocking the car, whistling as he thought about what Petunia was making for dinner.

"Dad!" Dudley called, jogging up to the car. "Dad, wait a sec." Vernon paused, but grinned as he saw his son.

"Ah, Dudley! Missed you leaving, I suppose. How is work going? Getting your Drills all finished?"

"Er, yeah. Caught up now." He said sheepishly. In wake of dating Annabelle, he had fallen slightly behind of where he normally was.

"Excellent! You know your mother has been worried about you, seem to be a little under the weather lately, my boy." Dudley smiled a little at this. His mother over reacted a lot.

"Not under the weather dad, actually, been quite above it." After Vernon gave him a dry look, he gave in. "Listen, I've been seeing a girl for a few weeks now…" He held up a hand to stop whatever his father was going to say as a grin spread across his face. "She's very nice, very pretty, and _perfectly normal_. Please, I beg you, don't go interrogating her like you did the last girl! This one is very important to me, and she, well I think she might have some issues concerning relationships. Mainly people staying by her. She gets slightly panicky whenever I leave for something out of the ordinary and if you start asking her all those weird questions, I think you might scare her off." Dudley was pleading by the end of his small speech. HE honestly didn't blame Annabelle for having slight panic attacks, and was actually a little flattered by them. If she cared enough to be that worried he'd leave her, she must really think something of him. Or maybe she honestly just didn't like being alone. Being truthful to himself however, Dudley did like the scenario that stroked his ego a tad.

Vernon, however, was chortling. "If you, my boy, picked out a girl, she must be the most normal being on earth! Not having any of that wishy-washy nonsense you're mothers sister got into I see! There's a good lad!" Dudle smiled, but felt like it was more of a grimace. If only his father knew what he had done at lunch time. He wondered vaguely if the owl had reached his cousin… damn it was weird to think that way.

"Anyway, would mother object to a short notice dinner guest?" He asked. Vernon laughed.

"I doubt it! Tell you what son, I'll give you a call when I get home. I'm sure she'll be as excited as I am." He grinned. "Proud of you son! Proud of you!" He clapped Dudley on the shoulder, got into the car, and drove off, leaving Dudley feeling very confused and slightly torn. He loved his parents, but he felt obligated to patch the hole between him and Harry. And, thinking about it after a moment, he thought Annabelle might enjoy that part of their world too.

-x-

An hour later, Dudley and Annabelle were pulling into the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley was as nervous as Annabelle, but he had nothing to worry about as he opened her door for her and led her up the walk, pointing out a few things. Like Harry's favorite hiding spot the summer after their fifth year of school. Despite his mothers efforts, somehow the dirt just never seemed to fill that dip his body had made as he lay listening to the news.

"Your cousin was a bit of an oddball, wasn't he?" She asked with a smile. Dudley nodded.

"Well, he was kind of forced to be." He said. He ended the short conversation there, but not without a warning to not speak about Harry, as his parents still pretended most of the time that he didn't exist. Annabelle nodded, and he knocked on the door.

It swung open almost immediately.

Petunia had decided she had needed to dress up and was wearing a dress Dudley had recently seen her in at a dinner party. He could smell her cooking and did indeed notice it was stronger and more enticing than Annabelle's, but he did love her cooking.

"Oh Hello! Oh, Dudley's told us SO much about you!" Petunia cried, smiling widely. Dudley and Annabelle both grinned. She knew he hadn't told them a thing until today.

"Sorry about the short notice, mum." He said, shedding his jacket. Petunia tutted and took it from him, shutting the door.

"Not to worry, Diddy Darling, Mummy's always prepared for unexpected and pleasant surprises!" She trilled and led them through to the sitting room where Vernon greeted Annabelle warmly. Dudley had winced and felt himself go red at the pet name, but didn't say anything. He introduced everyone, and he relaxed as they sat down to a very enjoyable evening.

After dinner, Petunia broke out the baby pictures, which had Dudley groaning and hiding his face in his hands alternately. Any time she said something gushy, he pointed out what a brat he'd actually been. This didn't seem to bother his mother in the slightest, always convinced that her son was the most perfect human in the world. Annabelle got a laugh out of his baby pictures, and was very polite through his elementary days as she noticed just what he had told her. He'd gained weight rapidly and had gotten to a disgusting size. It was only much later that she confided how astounding it was that they had let it go so far, and listed off a number of psychological reasons her father would have given. Dudley decided her father and his parents would not have gotten on well, although he DID smile at the mental image of him and his father having a conversation.

As the four were talking and laughing, and enjoying a dessert, miles away, a different evening was taking place.

Harry had rebuilt his parents old home in Godric Hollow, and was currently relaxing in his armchair, one from the Weasley's that, while old, was very, very comfortable. Ginny was reading 'What to Expect in a Magical Childbirth' in the rocking chair nearby. Hedwig was perched by the open living room window which was letting in a delightful late summer breeze. He had attached a special room for her during the winter in the attic, so that she could come and go as she pleased and didn't have to wait for a window to be opened for her.

It was to this relaxing scene that Seamus's barn owl swooped into, dropping Dudley's letter into Harry's lap and perched on the back of his chair, hooting quietly. Confused, Harry offered him a treat from the bowl beside him, and the owl swooped out again.

"Who's it from, Harry?" Ginny asked, as confused as he was. Harry shrugged and turned the letter over, and blinked.

"It's, from my cousin…" He muttered.

"The great big prat?" Ginny asked, smiling, though still confused.

"Yeah, that one." Harry said, grinning at her momentarily. Wondering what on earth Dudley of all people could want, and why'd he send an _Owl?_ Harry didn't know that he had ever been in contact with a wizard, ever. Well, not after his few less than pleasant encounters and Harry himself of course.

However, he opened the letter and read though it silently.

_Harry, _

_This letter, I realize, is years and years overdue. _

_I want to apologize for everything. Every punch, kick, and insult I threw at you. I can't believe you took it all. _

_I wish I could say I didn't know any better, but really I should have, even if my parents did nothing. _

_Things have been a bit… well odd for me lately. Things that have made me think more than usual _(here Harry snorted)_. I wanted to ask if you would like to meet, sit down and talk. An apology in writing just isn't enough. I want to apologize, in person, and I want to learn about you and your world. The one I was too much of a prat to accept when it was right there._

_Send me an answer anyway. I'll leave a window open in my apartment. If you send an owl, please don't have it come to work. Dad will flip._

_Dudley_

Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. He wasn't sure what he should do. Ginny beckoned, so he handed her the letter. After she too had read through it, they sat in silence.

"I think you should." She said after a moment. "Write back, talk to him. He's made the next move, Harry. He's trying." She said, looking at her husband. Harry frowned. He'd been deeply distrustful of the Dursley's all his life.

"I… Don't… well alright." He said, shaking his head as his wife gave him a pointed look. He summoned a quill and parchment, and as he wrote, Hedwig fluttered over to him and perched on the arm of the chair. When he was done, he tied the letter to her leg and patted her. "Thank you girl." He said. "Now remember, the address, not the addressee. Hang around there till he gets the letter, even left a few treats in there for you for when he gets it." She hooted happily and flew off. He went to the window, watching until her snowy form faded from view.

"Well this was all very strange…" He muttered.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well, i wanted to update all three of my active stories together,

but as im having trouble with one, figured i'd get the two i have ready updated :)

Well, hope you liked this chapter, decently longer than the others.

Hope you're looking forward to a few comical moments i have planned :)


End file.
